ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mother of Ultra
Mother of Ultra (ウルトラの母 Urutora no Haha) is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic. Her debut was in the first episode of Ultraman Taro and is the mother of Taro. Her real name Mari (マリー Marī) was revealed in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History Ultraman Taro She first appearing before Kohtaro Higashi as a crossing guard and gave him a special item called "The Ultra Badge," saying it was a good luck charm. Later, when Kotaro is killed by the monster Astromons, she transports him to the Land of Light. There, now in her real form, as well as the five Ultra brothers she merges Kohtaro with the newest Ultraman. Kohtaro is then told that he can use the charm, "The Ultra tar Badge," to change from human to Ultra at will. Kohtaro is then returned to Earth only a moment after he left, but reborn as Ultraman Taro. From that point on, Mother would continue to appear on Earth to aid both Kohtaro and Ultraman Taro in battle, by healing/fighting alongside him, like their battle against Live King. She is also responsible for bringing both Zoffy and Taro back to life after they were killed by the monster Birdon. Eventually, Higashi returns the Badge to her, and Taro then returns to his home planet. The Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Then, some time later, Piko, a young village boy, takes a bullet in the face and dies after valiantly trying to prevent the statue of a god from being stolen by thugs. In the Land of Light, Mother sticks her hand into a box, and it emerges from the sky on Earth and takes the body of Piko away as his friends look on. Mother then transforms and resurrects Piko into the white monkey god, Hanuman, to not only get revenge, but also aid the ultra brothers in a battle against a revived army of monsters. Ultraman Leo Mother of Ultra has continued to help the Ultra Brothers ever since, such as allowing Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Astra to become members of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Mebius In Ultraman Mebius she transforms Hunter Knight Tsurugi back into Ultraman Hikari, saving his life after his battle with Bogal Mons. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Pending. Mother of Ultra's Body Characteristics & Powers Mother of Ultra posseses fantastic healing abilities, and she is skilled in melee combat. She also posseses many characteristics and abilities, listed here: *Mother Red (マザーレッド''Mazā Reddo''): Protrusions on her head which communicates with Father of Ultra and senses the Ultra Brothers in peril. *Silver Cross Decoration (銀十字勲章 Ginjūji Kunshō): Bunches-like decoration on her ears. *Mother Blue (マザーブルー''Mazā Burū''): A bracelet on her left forearm. *Mother Beam (マザー光線''Mazā Kōsen''): A recovery beam from her right arm with the energy of the Mother Blue. *Mother Shower (マザーシャワー''Mazā Shawā''): A shower of energy which revives the dead. *Mother Destruction Beam (マザー破壊光線''Mazā Hakai Kōsen''): A powerful beam from her right arm. Used in conjunction with Taro's Storium Beam to destroy Liveking. *Power Beam (パワービーム Pawā Bīmu): A beam from her both hands. *Silver Cross Beam (銀十字光線''Ginjūji Kōsen''): A recovery beam from her both hands. Not used in shows. *Relive Beam (リライブ光線''Riraibu Kōsen''): A beam which revives the dead. Not used in shows. Relationships *Father of Ultra: Husband *Ultraman Taro: Son *Ultraseven: Nephew *Ultraman Ace: Adopted Son *Ultraman Zero: Grandnephew Gallery Ultrmn Mthr f Ultr list.png|Mother of Ultra costumes through out the years Category:Ultras Category:Stubs Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Heroines Category:Other Heroes